1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a hook, and more particularly to a safety hook with an insulating member.
2. Description of Related Art
For the workplace at high altitude, the workers have to fasten themselves to a firm support, such as a cable, with a rope and a safety hook to protect them from falling
The conventional safety hooks are made of metal, and as we know, most metals are conductor, so that the workers are in a risk of getting an electric shock while they engage the safety hook with an electric cable. It put the workers in another dangerous condition.